Typically complementary waveform generator (CWG) and complementary output generator (COG) modules have been implemented with a number of integrated circuits and/or discrete semiconductor components that are application specific. Also processor based applications implement CWG functions using firmware but require a powerful processor to do so, thus requiring a more expensive integrated circuit processor.